The Love of the Sky Maiden
by Bookgeek102
Summary: Wendy has always known who her true love and destined mate is, but how can they be together if they are world's apart? She will soon find out that love overcomes all obstacles.


**Hey everyone! I decided to do a short story on a couple that I never have really seen before, but I feel like they have a lot of potential! All rights to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima.**

It had been six years since the battle with Alvarez had come to an end and Wendy Marvel was currently sitting at an overly rowdy Fairy Tail guild hall celebrating her 18th birthday. She was sitting at a table with her best friend, Romeo, as they watched Gray and Natsu fight across the hall.

"They are still the coolest mages in the World!" Romeo said with a twinkle in his eyes, Wendy rolled her's and then sighed.

"They are definitely some of the strongest, but they would be much cooler if they didn't always have to fight and destroy everything." Over the past few years of always losing money on jobs, her teams antics had started to really get on Wendy's nerves like they did for Lucy when she had to pay rent. Now, Lucy just lived in the small house that Natsu built and they were married with two adorable babies. Gray and Juvia were also married and living together with their son. Pretty much their entire Fairy Tail generation were paired up and married. Just then Wendy felt Cana sling her arm heavily on her shoulders in a very drunk state.

"Heyyy there Wendyyyy" Cana slurred with a strong alcohol smell emitting from her breath, overcoming Wendy's sensitive nose. "When will you and Romeo *hick* get together eh?" She inquired as she swayed from side to side.

"What are you talking about Cana? Romeo and I are just friends that is it!" Wendy said as a blush of embarrassment adorned her and Romeo's cheeks.

"Uh-huh sure *hick* that's what Lucy used to say about Natsu and her before they got married and had kids *hick*" Cana said with a with a smirk on her face. Wendy knew no one believed her or Romeo when they told people they didn't have romantic feelings towards each other, but it was the honest truth. It actually made Wendy sick to her stomach just imagining kissing Romeo.

"I mean it Cana, I've never had feelings for Romeo and he never has for me either, in that way. The only reason you guys try to pair us up is because we are close in age." Wendy said starting to feel irritated by the drunken girl that always tried to push Wendy to get a boyfriend.

"Well if you won't admit your feelings for each other *hick* then I'll just read your fortune with my cards to see who you are destined to be with" Cana said before taking a few cards out of her bag and sitting down next to the bluenette.

"Huh… very interesting… looks like you were actually right *hick* the man you are destined to be with actually has blue hair and a red tattoo, but that is all the information I can find…" Cana said with a look of confusion plastered on her drunk face.

"I told you!" Wendy said with a huff before resting her head on her hands. She didn't need to hear anymore from Cana to know exactly who she meant. She always had feelings for the man Cana was describing for as long as she could remember. He was devastatingly handsome, brave, smart, and sweet. But he was World's away now and Wendy knew there was no chance she would ever get to see her Prince Jellal again. She looked across the guild to see his Earthland version laughing while holding Erza's hand. Wendy would never admit this to anyone, but everytime she saw Jellal her heart would ache at the thought that the man she always had feelings for deep down would never get to hold her the way his Earthland counterpart held Erza. Plus, even if he could come back from Edolas, Wendy knew he probably was already married to some beautiful princess from his homeland by now. What made matters even worse was that Wendy knew Mystogan was the one she was meant to mate with by the way she felt an instant connection to him as a little girl when she first met him. Back then, she didn't realize what those feelings meant, and as time went on she began to understand what her feelings toward him were, but by the time she was reunited with him it was already too late. She always hid her sad feelings from her friends so they wouldn't worry, also because she was a little embarrassed that she had such a huge crush on him while being seven years younger than him.

"Okay well now that that has been settled, I think you should head home since your a little too intoxicated, and I'm going to do the same since it's so late." Wendy said as she got up from her seat, she then leaned down to give Romeo a hug goodbye as she thanked him for the gift he got her and for the birthday party he planned. She then was going to call Carla to leave with her but noticed her happily snuggling with Happy on a small couch in the corner of the guild and decided she would leave them be. She then walked out of the guilds doors to see Porlyusica standing at the tree line staring at her intently.

"Hi Ms. Grandeeney! What can I do for you?" Wendy said before running over to her and giving her a hug. Porlyusica didn't return the hug and grumbled to her about not calling her that, but Wendy saw a small smile on her lips that showed her true feelings.

"I'm actually here to talk to you about something important child. Why don't you come back to my house with me so we can talk." She said before turning away from Wendy and heading straight back home. Wendy was going to say it was late and that she was too tired to go tonight but decided against it because of the tone Porlyusica used with her, she knew it was important.

When they finally made it to the small cottage in the woods Wendy and Porlyusica both took a seat at a small table before Porlyusica jumped straight into what she had to say.

"Since you are 18 it is time for you to find a mate to be with you, and as soon as possible so you can unlock your full potential. I know who your mate is due to my connection with Grandeeney, and since she was still with you when you initially found your mate, she was able to tell me who it is before she died. It is King Jellal from Edolas isn't it?" Porlyusica said without any trace of doubt in her voice. Wendy was in shock on how much the old healer knew about Wendy and the love she always kept so secret.

"Y-yes… but it's impossible for me to ever be with him, there's no more magic left in Edolas for him to ever come here, he's the king, and he's probably already married." Wendy said honestly with a sad tone in her voice.

"Honestly child you still know so little about the world and how powerful a bond forged between a dragon and their mate is. The love you feel is not one-sided, King Jellal would feel the same way about you as you do for him, therefore he would not be able to get in a relationship with anyone let alone marry anyone other than you." Porlyusica said sounding exhausted at having to explain everything to the young Dragonslayer.

"Well even if he feels the same he's still king of a country and has no way of coming here."

"Well if you give me a chance to explain I can put both of those worries to rest. Over the years I have found a spell that lets me look into my homeland to see how things are going there, I have watched as they have rebuilt the country and they have actually established a new government too, one that is not run by a monarchy. They have decided that a democracy of sorts is better for their non-magical country and King Jellal spearheaded the change. I think his true intentions of the change was because he hopes that someday he will get the chance to return to Earthland and he wants his country to be established enough that they will be alright without him there. So now he isn't technically the king anymore, but just a part of the council that runs the country together, and so far the new government has worked splendidly for them, so him previously being king is no longer an issue for the two of you." Wendy could not believe what she was hearing, Edolas was a democracy now that was overlooked by a council? Did Jellal really do that for her or was all this just speculation to only get Wendy's hopes up just to be disappointed anyway.

"Lastly, to address the issue of him being in Edolas, I have found an ancient spell that will allow me to swap places with Jellal since I actually am also a resident of Edolas too, that is the only way this spell will work. It's also only a one time deal so once I do it, I will not be able to return here and Jellal will not be allowed back to Edolas."

"Ms. Porlyusica, I could never let you do that! I know how much you love being here in Earthland and it wouldn't be fair for you or him to have to make this decision that will affect the rest of your lives just to make me happy."

"Wendy, your wrong. It would also be to make King Jellal happy and it is my wish to do so as well. I am an old woman now and have had a long life here in Earthland. I was fortunate enough to spend as much time as I have here, but now it is time for me to go home. Also, I am doing this to fulfill Grandeeney's last wishes, she wanted me to try to reunite you with your mate once again and this is the only way that I can do that." Wendy felt tears start to pour out of her eyes as she ran to Porlyusica and hugged her tightly.

"But your all I have left of Grandeeney! I can't lose you too!" Wendy said between sobs as Porlyusica gently stroked her long blue hair.

"Oh child, all I am is Grandeeney's counterpart from Edolas, we are not one in the same and I really am nothing like her. Not physically nor is my personality anything like hers."

"Your wrong! You are just as kind as Grandeeney was, even though you don't admit it you care for every creature and person that you encounter. You have saved multiple of my friends many times over the years, you keep your word, and now your offering to give up your life in Earthland to make me and Jellal happy! You are one of the most caring people I know!" Wendy said as she continued to sob. Porlyusica started to feel tears sting her own eyes at the words she had just heard as she held the young mage she had grown fond of.

"Wendy… You are one of the strongest girls I know, you are now an S-class mage of the most powerful guild in Fiore. It's time to pull yourself together. I promise this is what I want to do, and it is what is best for you. Having your chosen mate here with you is more important that having an old grouchy woman around anyway." Porlyusica said as she finally pulled away from the crying girl. Wendy sniffled a few more times as she tried to wipe away some of her tears.

"A-are yo-you sure you want to d-do this?" Wendy said with a cracked and shaky voice from the crying fit she just had.

"Yes child. Now, it's time, I must do the spell while the moon is at its highest point in the sky which is in five minutes. The only request I have for you is to tell Makarov thank you for all that he has done for me, and I want you to take all my healing spells back to Fairy Tail for your guild to use in times of need, I especially want you to learn as many healing spells as possible you hear?" Porlyusica said as she flipped through an old book that must have had the spell she needed inside of it.

"Of course Grand- I mean, Porlyusica" Wendy said as she tried to pull together a smile for her. Porlyusica smiled softly back at the girl, she truly loved this young mage and believed she would do many great things in her life.

"Alright, it's time. Let's go outside" Porlyusica said before grabbing a small bag that she had packed and ready before walking out the door. The forest was lit up from the light of the moon and Wendy watched as the old mage found a small opening as she casted the spell with an ancient tongue. Soon after, a bright light appeared under Porlyusica illuminating her in the night.

"Goodbye Wendy" she said before she started to fade away.

"Goodbye, Porlyusica" Wendy whispered as tears started to erupt from her eyes once again, but as soon as Porlyusica fully faded away she was replaced with the bluenette that Wendy had yearned to see for months. At first Jellal was confused at how he suddenly appeared in Earthland again but as soon as he saw the woman he had been waiting to see for so long right in front of him in tears, he instantly rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"Wendy… I can't believe it's you! What's wrong? You have grown so much! Do you know how it's possible for me to even be here right now?" he bombarded Wendy with questions and she finally started to feel the pain of her loss start to fade slightly at the happiness of finally being with her Jellal once again.

Instead of saying another word, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down for the kiss she had been waiting to give him for so long. Without hesitation he kissed her back passionately and they let their feelings and questions fade away as they melted into each other's lips.

**I hope you liked it so far, I can't wait to get started on the next chapter! Please remember to review what you think so far, and follow the story if you like what you've read!**

**-Bookgeek102**


End file.
